


Always Worth It

by the_day_before



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_day_before/pseuds/the_day_before
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Think of how wet I'm going to make you after I come, again and again until it's dripping and I'll have to gather it up on my fingers and feed it back into your hole, making sure that none of it leaks out and makes a mess and after that we'll take a shower and I will clean you out, aren't you looking forward to that?"</em> Harvey whispered into Mike's ear affectionately. <em>"But we can't do any of that unless you get hard for me again, Mike."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> \- my first-ish pwp, I apologise if it's terrible (i think i went a bit overboard with some of the details and... eh)  
> \- all mistakes are mine, once again i apologise in advanced

Mike gasped, unconsciously tugging the restraints on his wrists. He was on his knees, face shoved into the mattress, his work-tie binding his arms behind his back. Harvey thrusted his hips harder into Mike, reminding him it was futile to hold back. Mike bit his lip, smothering a moan into the sheets.  
  
"Come on baby," Harvey whispered. "It's just you and me, no need to feel self-conscious."  
  
Mike huffed, forehead pressed against the mattress as Harvey continued drilling into him. "I mean it, don't hold back from me, I  _want_  to hear it all, it is all for me after all."  
  
Harvey leaned back in his calves, pulling out until the head of his cock was barely encased in the ring of muscle. "I love the view," said Harvey, fingers lightly ghosting over Mike's stretched hole. "Need to film this one day, just have you spread out, on my desk, your ass on display for me." Harvey groaned. "I could bring it with me on business trips and watch it while we're having phone sex, the double stimulation of sight and sound, how  _amazing_  would that be? Considering  _you_  wouldn't actually be there with me, I'd say it's a good consolation prize."  
  
Mike grumbled out a "Shut up,"  
  
Harvey chuckled, angling his hips to nudge against Mike's prostate. He already jerked off before Mike got home, twice. It was cruel but Harvey loved feeling the desperate attention Mike gave him when Harvey was in control. Harvey's hands wandered, settling onto Mike's hips to anchor him, keeping a steady pace. He pushed in hard and slow each time, getting Mike comfortable with the pace before abruptly shoving in with a hard fast tempo, leaving Mike gasping and moaning violent breaths into the sheets. Harvey stroked soothing motions over Mike’s back. "You would like that too, showing everything you have to offer  _me_ , giving me everything that I want.  _My_  perfect, boy." Harvey said. "Of course no one but me would be seeing the footage."  
  
Harvey's light touches turned into full on groping, before grabbing one pale cheek and spreading him open, a notion popping into Harvey’s head. "Want to see you take more." growled Harvey.  
  
Mike felt a something poking against his entrance, nudging alongside Harvey's cock. Mike relaxed as much as he could, knowing what Harvey had in mind. Then a finger slipped into Mike, eliciting a moan from Mike.  
  
Harvey sighed contently, "You're so tight," he said. "Always been tight, no matter how many times we go at it. No mater how many times I absolutely  _wreck_  you, and turn you into a sobbing mess."

He stared down at his cock and his finger inside Mike, something clicked inside him at the sight. Mike could take this, and he could take more. Harvey would never push for more, though, not unless he knew Mike wanted the same. And right now he could hear Mike swear and-- _"What's the hold up?"_ Mike practically snarled.

Harvey pinched at Mike, shutting him up. He looked down at Mike. The perfect boy laid out just for  _him_  and  _only_  him. Harvey wanted to see Mike wrecked, see him do everything he can to satisfy Harvey. Let him himself go and have Harvey take care of him. He shoved his hips into Mike's ass, nestling in Mike's globes of flesh. He moved his finger in and out; there was still slight resistance, which created delicious friction against his own cock. He added another finger, thrusting his hips. He thrusted in hard, pushing Mike up against the headboard. Right, then, he noticed Mike was trying to control his moaning smothering it into the mattress. Harvey scowled, grabbing Mike's hair with his other hand, and pulling his head up off the sheets, causing Mike to groan. "What did I tell you Mikey?" growled Harvey. "I told you not to hold back with me, I want to hear you, moan and whimper for me."

He let go of Mike's hair, grabbing Mike's hip, hoisting him up and spreading his knees wider. Harvey pulled his fingers out of Mike, feeling Mike clench around him, adjusting to the extra space. Harvey enjoyed the feeling before placing both of his hands on Mike's ass cheeks and spreading them to reveal his favourite view. His cock nestled in Mike's puckered entrance. He then uncurled his thumbs, jabbing them in the ring muscle of Mike's ass hole and digging them into the ring before pulling the muscle apart wider. 

"Ahh-- Harvey!" Mike gasped.

Harvey ignored him, admiring the way Mike tightened against the force, trying to loosen Harvey's grip on his hole. Harvey held on, attempting to spread Mike's hole wider, thrusting into the stretched hole faster and faster.

"How does that feel?" Harvey asked emphasizing his question with extra hard thrusts, which caused the headboard to slam into the wall. 

Mike responded by looking over his shoulder with a glare, to which Harvey laughed. 

Abruptly Harvey let go of Mike, leaning down to whisper in Mike's ear. "You've been good tonight, baby." he said. "Let's hope you can keep it up." He flipped them over, with him laying on his back and Mike sitting back on Harvey's thighs. Mike groaned at the loss of Harvey's cock. 

"Ride me." Harvey commanded.  
  
Mike panted, processing the change in position. He adjusted himself on top of Harvey, leaning over Harvey's chest for balance. After a second, he felt the restraints loosen until it was completely loose and tossed aside. "You're going to show me how much you love this." Harvey stroked Mike's penis in hard smooth motions. "And I'll let you come sooner, I'll let you come so hard that you will lose your breath and then later if you want, we'll go at it again in the shower or up against the front door where the neighbors can probably hear you moan." Mike sighed, wrapping his fingers around Harvey's cock, listening to all of Harvey's dirty promises. He lined up Harvey against his hole, and slid down on the length. Harvey and Mike both moaned. Harvey's hands trailed up to Mike's chest, pinching his nipples. Mike slid down further a couple of inches, and then back up until the head was only left in the hot entrance, setting a pace for them. This was one of the rare moments Harvey allows Mike any control, and he was definitely going to take advantage of it, and take what he wanted. 

Mike sat back on Harvey's thighs, cock all the way up inside him, pushing against his prostate, before he let up and sat back. The pace was steady for a moment, before Mike felt the hour-long urges take effect on his body. He unconsciously reached for his cock, pre-cum coating the head and his fingers were prepared to smear it over his length, when Harvey _tsked_ , and slapped his hand away. "None of that now," said Harvey. "Wouldn't want to end all of this too soon, would we? Unless you're sure you can get it up again so soon."

Mike was desperate, and exhausted, prepared to do anything to get release. From the moment he returned home, Harvey was there ambushing him at the front door, dragging him to the bedroom, progressing to have his way with Mike. Harvey knew all too well Mike’s last resort of an orgasm was begging, but after an hour of teasing and stimulating his prostate Mike was willing to do anything. "Yes, yes, please, I want to come, I'll get hard again, just for you, and I'll take care of you, I  _always_  take care you Harvey, don’t I? Please let me come--" And Mike cuts off with an almost _painful_ groan as Harvey proceeded to stroke Mike in firmer strokes, in time with Mike's rhythm. Mike thrusted back, riding Harvey harder and faster, chasing after his upcoming orgasm. Then all at once, when Harvey thrusted up, hands holding Mike in place, ignoring Mike's cock, and brushing up against Mike's prostate again and again and again, until Mike lost it, gasping out "Harvey--" before shots of his come spurted out onto his abs and Harvey's chest. Harvey held back his own orgasm, biting his lip as he felt Mike's tight muscles tighten impossibly tighter around him. 

Mike took a minute of catching his breath, feeling the soreness in his thighs, arms, and sleep sounding like a seducing suggestion. But he wasn't going to sleep; Harvey would not allow him to sleep. Although he let out a reluctant yawn.

"Don't be selfish now." Harvey said, sitting up to nibble on Mike's ear. "Hurry up and get hard again, Mike." And with that, Harvey used his hips to gently thrust up into Mike a couple of times, arms wrapped around Mike, as he relaxed his wasted body on Harvey. 

Mike whimpered as his over sensitive cock was stirring. "Shh, I know," Harvey assured. "It'll feel good, I promise, it always does doesn't it?” Harvey asked. “Always worth it." He said and he wasn’t sure whether it was meant to reassure Mike or if it was just a statement. Harvey stopped his thrust, but felt his cock twitch. Mike was always extremely sensitive after his first orgasm, it always took longer for his second orgasm, but it made Mike absolutely  _filthy_.

After a few minutes of Harvey's dirty commentary of  _"Think of how wet I'm going to make you after I come, again and again until it's dripping and I'll have to gather it up on my fingers and feed it back into your hole, making sure that none of it leaks out and makes a mess and after that we'll take a shower and I will clean you out, aren't you looking forward to that?"_ Harvey whispered into Mike's ear affectionately. _"But we can't do any of that unless you get hard for me again, Mike."_

And Mike was definitely looking forward to that notion, his cock half-hard. And by the time he was fully erect, Harvey kissed him sweetly followed by, his fingers already curling around Mike's cock. After Mike was really into Harvey's ministrations, Harvey continued with his upward thrusts, matching his strokes on Mike.

He leaned up to Mike, kissing him, tongue demanding for attention. Mike moaned into the kiss, bringing his fingers to Harvey's hair, threading through the strands. Once Harvey was certain Mike was distracted, he thrusted three of his fingers up, along with his own penis, and Mike ripped his lips apart from Harvey’s, a spark of pain shooting up his spine.

"I want you to take me  _and_  this." Harvey said, as his hand roamed around under the mattress and brought out a dildo, similar in size to Harvey but less thick. Mike’s cock gave an interested tingling sensation at the sight of the black dildo. Mike reached for the dildo, and a bottle of lube on the night stand table, squirting some on his fingers before lathering the dildo with it. Harvey's eyes stared at the sight of Mike preparing it and Harvey thrust his hips up in desperation. Harvey pushed up his fingers into Mike harder, stretching Mike out as much as possible, attempting to quicken the process.

Mike whined, clutching Harvey's shoulders. “I know you want to stretch me open, with you and _this_.” whispered Mike in Harvey’s ear. “I know if you could, you would probably stretch me out with only your penis. Knowing you, you wouldn’t actually have a threesome with anyone else, you possessive bastard.”

Harvey scowled and gripped Mike’s waist, lifting him up and slamming him down on his cock, both of them groaning in the empty room. “Damn straight,” Harvey snarled. “You are _not_ going to be showing this hot stuff to anyone else.”

With a steady balance of weight, Harvey sat up straighter, against the headboard, pivoting Mike so that Mike’s back met his chest, still impaled on his cock. He pushed Mike forward, forcing Mike to brace himself on his arms, fingers clutching the sheets whilst still holding onto the dildo, Harvey’s cock almost pulling out of him. This way Harvey had a perfect view of Mike’s hole, impaled on his cock-head, his fingers stroking the red-rim. He shifted them both until Mike was back against Harvey; his legs bent and lifted up anchored by Mike’s arms, and once again fully impaled on Harvey. Harvey slithered his arm around Mike’s waist, taking the dildo and bringing it to Mike’s entrance. Slowly, Harvey added pressure to the dildo, causing Mike to clench at the intrusion. When Mike relaxed, Harvey wasted no time, pushing the head of the dildo into Mike, and groaning at the impossibly tight hole his cock was trapped in.

“Holy fuck.” Mike gritted out through clenched teeth.

“This feels even better than I remember it.” Harvey responded. He progressively forced the dildo inch by inch into Mike, and every inch that entered Mike along with the head of his cock, just tested Harvey’s control that much more, not to simply thrust in and out and repeat.

Harvey squeezed the back Mike’s neck, not hard, but enough to get his attention. “Does it feel good?”

“Feels g-good, feels re-eally f-full.” Mike stuttered, coherent sentences far from his top list of priorities at that point.

“Gosh, you feel tighter than a virgin, never thought you could feel like this again.”

When the dildo was fully seated in Mike, Harvey firmly pushed his cock into Mike for added friction.

“Ah-hh!” Mike threw his head back. “Harvey!”

Harvey groaned. “That’s it babe, take it, take all of me.” He ground his crotch into Mike’s ass. “You need this, and I need you.”

Harvey thrusted up into Mike and Mike moaned throwing his head back against Harvey’s shoulder. It was difficult to get a good angle at Mike in this position with the dildo, and that was when Mike shooed away Harvey’s hand and took hold of the base of the dildo and promptly took over. Mike pulled the dildo out, at the same time as he pulled up until only the head of Harvey’s cock remained inside him. Harvey squeezed the base of cock, withholding his orgasm, gritting his teeth together.  _Fuck_.

Then Mike slammed down onto Harvey, with the dildo’s head only nestled in the rim. Mike gasped out a sob. He continued to thrust the dildo in and out of him, using it for all it was worth, burying it up as far as it could go. Then he was pulling it out, relishing the burn against the walls of his ass.

“ _More_ ,” Mike begged, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his neck. “Need more.”

And Harvey thrusted up into Mike, aiming for his prostate, over and over, while Mike slammed the dildo up inside him, snug in the tight passage way. Mike’s cock was completely ignored in fear that he would come too soon. It was a struggle for a comfortable position, where Harvey lacked the necessary control of movement. Hence Harvey pushed Mike forward, grabbing for the dildo, slamming it all the way in, snug and completely tucked away, while Harvey adjusted them both on their knees, in a doggy-style position. His cock slipped out, but he managed to force entry back into Mike’s swollen entrance. Harvey groaned at the tightness. He thrust in, and out, abandoning all sense of control, slamming in along side the dildo, pushing it in when he pulled out, and pulled it out when he thrusted in. He chased after his release, looking down at Mike’s posture; face buried in his forearms, sobs of pleasure and moans escaping his lips. Harvey thrusted in faster, wanting to hear Mike moan louder, and wrecked, by _him_.

Harvey closed his eyes listening to the sounds of Mike—begging and thrusting back against Harvey, getting more of the two cocks stuffed up him. Harvey angled his hip to brush against Mike’s prostate and Mike clenched tighter and tighter as Harvey relentlessly abused Mike’s prostate, aching for the pressure around Harvey until “Harvey!” Mike gasped, and that was when Harvey let go, coming in shots inside of Mike, stilling for a moment, riding the high. Harvey pulled the dildo out first, throwing it across the room, before pulling his half-hard cock out.

Mike rolled over on his back, presenting his erection to his boyfriend. “You’re not going to leave me like this.” Mike said utterly ruined.

Harvey sat back on his calves, admiring the view and melted at the sight. Mike was flushed and his hair was all tangled in messy bits. He leaned in between Mike’s thighs, lips ghosting over the head of Mike’s erection “You know I only punish you that way if you were bad, _very_ bad.” said Harvey and ensued giving a very rewarding blowjob to his boyfriend.

He started at the base of the cock with a very wet lick up the length, before taking in the head of the cock. He began giving swirls of licks on the head, and flicks of his tongue on the underside the head. He grasped the base in a firm grip, and slowly sucked the exposed part of the length. Harvey sucked harder, though he kept his steady pace, long strokes of his mouth and hand. He heard Mike swear and felt Mike’s hand placed on his head, urging him on.

Once he was comfortable enough, he let go of the cock and sucked down the length until it hit the back of his throat, and he gagged. Harvey brought his lips back up the head before he went down again and this time he prepared to swallow around the head of the cock. _“_ _Oh fuck._ _”_ Mike groaned. And Harvey felt the abundance of salty pre-cum trickling over his tongue.

When Mike swore again, Harvey wanted to smirk but the gentle thrusts of Mike’s hips was enough evidence of his skills. Harvey went down further, and back up, gathering as much oxygen before going down on Mike again. His nose tickled against he dark pubes and he got hefty wafts of Mike’s scent.

Mike tried to warn Harvey that he was going to come soon, but Harvey didn’t bother moving, only swallowing Mike up faster and harder, and saliva dribbling out of the corner of his lips. Mike groaned out, shoving his hips up, cock buried in Harvey’s throat. Streams of hot cum went straight down Harvey’s throat, and Mike paused for a good minute or two. Harvey licked up the length, cleaning it up before wiping his chin of his saliva.

* * *

"Why can't you ever give me a straight forward orgasm, just once?" muttered Mike, lying on top of Harvey, entirely sated and sore."You never make it simple."

Harvey rolled his eyes, yet he couldn’t help but chuckle. "That would be outright, _boring_." Then proceeded to finger Mike’s well-used hole, relishing the slippery mixture of come and lube, plugging it all up inside Mike before they had their shower.

* * *

 


End file.
